Camp Necklace
by One life a thousand worlds
Summary: Annabeth is working on a blueprint and Percy wants her to tell him a story.


**So today is Percy's birthday yay, I've been happy all day and I wanted to write a story to celebrate this day, so I hope you like it.  
**

**The story is set after The last olympian but before The lost hero.**

**Rick Riordan owns the character**

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were sitting in a library not far from Percy's apartment. Annabeth, of course, was working on a blueprint on her laptop. While Percy had his head on her shoulder waiting for her to finish what she was doing, absent mindedly twirling one of her curls around his finger

"Annie?" Percy asked while making puppy eyes. "Yes, Percy," Annabeth said her eyes never leaving the laptop. "I was just wondering if you would tell me a story." He said his fingers now playing with one of the beads on her Camp necklace. "Percy I really have to finish this, can't you wait just a little longer?" Annabeth said her voice beginning to sound annoyed. The only thing she wanted to do was finish the blueprint for Artemis temple, so her and Percy could go and get something to eat, and then they could watch a movie or something and go back to Camp. But Percy seemed to have other plans.

* * *

"Please, Annie just one story then you can finish your blueprint. Please."

"Alright I'll tell you a story, but you have to promise me that you will let me work on my blueprint after I've told you the story."

"Yes, I promise that I will let you work on your blueprint when you've told me a story."

One of the other reasons that Annabeth agreed to tell Percy a story was because of the fact that she couldn't resist his sea green puppy eyes. But of course she wouldn't tell him that. He didn't need an ego boost.

"So what kind of story do you want me to tell you?" Annabeth asked after having turned her laptop of.

"Hmm... what kind of story," Percy murmured to himself still twirling one of Annabeth's Camp beads. "I've got it; could you tell me a story of one of our quests?"

"Uhm, Seaweed Brain, you were on all of our quests."

"Yeah I know but please."

"Alright, whatever, which one?"

"The first one," Percy answered excitement clear in his voice.

"Okay, sure." Annabeth said. "The first time you came to Camp I did not like you,"

"Wow Annabeth aren't you just a ray of sunshine." Percy said smirking.

"Shh, Percy I'm actually trying to tell you a story so please stop interrupting me! As I was saying I did not like you the first time I saw you, but that probably had something to do with the fact that you were drooling enough to make a river. And also the fact that your dad was Poseidon.

But over the course of our quest I got to know you better, and I realized that maybe you weren't as bad as you seemed. And when our quest ended I realized that I had gained a great friend, and now I realize that I was right. I love you Seaweed Brain."

Percy leaned down and kissed her and when his lips left hers he whispered a quiet 'I love you too'

* * *

A couple of days later when Annabeth was leaving archery she saw Percy making his way down to the lake. As Annabeth ran to catch up with Percy a question suddenly crossed her mind.

"Hey, Perce can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Why did you want me to tell you about our quests? I know you told me to just tell you the story but I thought that there had to be another reason."

Once again Percy leaned down to kiss her. And as they parted just before he kissed her again he said, "The only reason, I wanted you to tell me the story is because I love when you tell me facts about architecture even though I don't always understand them, and I thought that it would be even better if you told me the story of the time we first met."

"You're so sappy Perce."

"You know you love it," Percy said smirking before leaning down to kiss her again.

* * *

**Hope you liked the story, I probably wrote that earlier but whatever. Please if you think that something could be better please tell me or if you think that something was good please tell me. I love getting reviews and messages.  
**

**-One life a thousands worlds**


End file.
